


谈个恋爱

by poorstorage



Series: 危险化学品 [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, 一L两月, 乳交, 产乳, 产卵, 人外, 双性, 孕期, 小妈, 性转, 打屁股, 指奸, 未成年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorstorage/pseuds/poorstorage
Summary: ghs谁不比谁高贵 不带脑子就对了存档
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 危险化学品 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

因为所以我想搞月子

16岁就能结婚真好啊，省心省力省眼霜。

要是包办婚姻的少年夫妻，其实也只有妻是少年人啦。个子长得倒是高可惜营养跟不上，老公想要的洗面奶还无法实现，有点委屈，只好帮老婆揉一揉让漂亮妹妹喘口气。一定是跳过芭蕾的公主脾气，细白脖颈穿白无垢那会儿就被洞察力十足的侦探盯上了，小新娘的骨骼硬，侦探又瘦，每次都跟兵荒马乱地打架一样互相埋怨硌得慌。但JK紧张地蜷缩起来的脚趾头像水晶葡萄，要尝一尝，果然软凉凉。

也没有什么心不甘情不愿的矫情戏码，聪明人扎堆说话省水。于是后来人妻学会穿前开的带子跟直接套裙子。侦探十分不感动但是手不听话，顺着制服裙往上，肚子酸酸的小妻子委屈的夹住手，矮他一个头还要多的大美人没有形象了已经，直接把眼泪鼻涕糊到老公的白T上。侦探君好惨，T恤裤子双手没一个干的，想握紧腿却直打出遛。这时候就忍不住想起FT自己对小新娘说的话：

“请抓紧我的手。”

月酱没过多久就换了bra的size。L（装作）好无辜。


	2. 请吃月亮的漂亮哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈哎天啊我的上帝包公江户川，再借八百年也能戳中我的点。

龙崎（小号，noB）月的大前提。L是血比嘴甜的小破高中生。想排成等差数列按7递减的年龄差，又觉得小号这样也过于牛逼，脱离幼儿期直接步入中年爹地也太生草，索性稀里糊涂干脆不规定某个具体年龄。不过L君要成年（18岁）。

主要就是想品品成年人的游刃有余。首先相貌就是会心一击，哇，异域美人哦，跟欧式大宽双不一样的内敛双眼皮，圆溜溜的大眼睛，眼头眼尾却是吊满诡艳的尖尖角。深更半夜给小6岁的儿子递早餐，纯情小孩第一次见到不穿正装的漂亮哥哥，暗红色的过膝浴袍裹得舒舒服服。可坏姐姐偏偏要放下盘子捂一捂高中生的手，指甲不小心划过握惯鼠标球拍粗棒子的手心，双手带着高中生明明不想胡来的手划一道蜿蜒曲线，他脸好小，一只手能拢住一半。L君知道说自己发烧的青年很自恋，要不然也不会舍不得咬自己的下唇却去咬他的拇指。高中生好经不起撩拨的，经验都来自梦中自产自销。终于忍不住伸手进去，发现还湿乎乎的。他清楚自己最好不要上当。

第二次是因为酸溜溜的高中生忍无可忍，那双细白的腿怎么那么长，柔软漂亮的矫薄脚背像两把窄背刀深深扎根在他父亲的背上，毕竟是血脉相连的父子，他也懂那种被紧紧剜住的溺毙感。L君那天晚上就想让月桑大腿内侧永远淌他们三人的混合快乐水。

月桑第二天总是熠熠闪光的出色，流畅的言谈和完美的举止。无懈可击的完美社会人士。（whore）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月子2.0

让我想想，毛子血统喔，睫毛可以短，但棍子必须长吧。鼻梁看起来也很优越的样子所以t上一定不成问题。女高中生确实是有点喜欢白蕾丝，版型倒是中规中矩的3/4杯。手是从两边探进去的，从下面往上兜住的那种拢法，勉强能填满比月子的手大三分之一的手，毕竟人妻年纪还小嘛，还没成年就成了人家的掌中花。侦探君身上的每块骨头都灵巧，这种时候有奇怪坚持的待物手势倒是抛弃的毫不留情，指缝间蹭蹭有点硬的一片粉，完全不耽误拇指食指指尖像摘草莓一样用力向上拧一拧提一提尖儿。他只知道自己的小妻子是当作货真价实的大小姐来养的，娇气得很，又怕疼又金贵，哭起来都跟精心研练过似的好看。

照例还是要逐渐人往低处走，一摸配套的白蕾丝才知道早就糊了这块好布料了。他觉得那儿不像人们说的马卡龙，更像是舒芙蕾。于是剥掉了三角料之后故地重游，拿出吃所有人都喜欢的奥利奥的劲头，扭一扭舔一舔。哈，这次倒是露馅了，吃一口 腿 心沁一片，还没嘬几口侦探大腿那块的布料都粘哒哒沉重。

于是狠心的哥哥老公把JK搂怀里，歪歪头枕在月子硬邦邦的肩膀上，比起亲脸蛋我觉得更可能会舔喔，像小动物一样，说不定会用鼻尖蹭蹭，像条毛茸茸的大狗狗很擅长抚慰人心。那你的手倒是停啊。


	4. 好饿的小蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是跨物种，鸟人和小粘人精。用上一点某上头的设定，天使L跟会变成蛇的小恶魔。

从确定怀上了之后，跟烫人怪第一次做，当时的皮囊还是拥有不普通美貌的普通男孩子，L捅进去的力气超大每次都像物理驱魔，小母亲吓了一跳来着，生怕怪力父亲把蛋给捅碎了。吃一堑长一智不是只有人才会的，所以下一次开始就变成了有两朵花的美人，但只给摘后边那朵。毕竟做了这么多年的男人也有感情了，轻易还是舍不得丢弃的。

后来就好后悔，没想到都这个鬼样子了竟然还躲不掉泌乳，奶水湿乎乎把月君最喜欢的和服洇一片淡黄的奶渍，月连看不要再多看一眼。这幅模样身体功能都齐全，恨得小蛇蜕皮速度都快了一倍。早知如此就干脆直接变成女孩子。结果换了一次女孩子却是彻底给玩了个透，舌尖都给吸肿了，没有天理，L又不是战斗天使，唇倒是温软偏偏牙齿尖利，把两只小奶尖儿都嚼成红樱桃，给蛋崽们准备的粮食被坏爹地先尝尝味道。蛇月估计是当了太久的男人了，忽然犯傻的脑袋还以为爱哭的女孩最好命，哭得颊肉蔓上一层水红色，她的耳垂像不足月的蒜瓣，汗涔涔地艳，天使特别绅士，知道要揉一把小母蛇的小花脸才接着晃，沽泚沽泚。

插是不敢插进去的，那就从前面后边左边右边蹭着磨，凹进去的花唇忍不住翻出来，力气越凶哭得越狠，月抖着腿忍不住夹紧，小男孩给荡成个小姑娘。大腿内侧泡透了，肚子又酸又空，觉得崽子都快要被充沛的温水推出宫口，里侧一条线蜿蜒直接湿到脚踝。每次小蛇的信子都能给爽翻吐出来，赤褐色的发丝妩媚地黏半张脸。天使最喜欢被操成妹妹的前天使，没一次能忍住不把头埋在妹妹锁骨间的窝窝里，滑进水淋淋的后穴里隔着肉膜戳前面阴穴的宫口。

怎么说呢，小母亲还是圣洁的处子呢。

他们的孩子应当会出生在盛夏，还是L提醒他的，也算是个很衬职的罪魁祸首。他用翅膀上的毛铺的窝大到月好担心地胡思乱想我不会以后要跟个秃头捆绑了吧。其实整个过程L才是受到最大惊吓的，因为月哭得太厉害以至于差点OOC。刚开始其实蛮顺利，走流程的破水宫缩，L都能听到胎心了来着，月忽然就哭出来了，从没吃过大口食物的花穴直接被不算小的蛋填满了，娇气包从来没吃过这种爽快苦，连之前掉下来都是一觉醒来的自然而然，水淋淋的小蛇简直要变成小鱼了。人形时黏糊糊的羊水跟蛋戳到宫口的淫水和着高潮的潮吹液泡的鳞片亮晶晶，馥郁的雌性香味把天使勾得饥肠辘辘，手足无措地顶起好大一包。

想变成蛇到了肚子那块又卡住，不忍直视的L亲自下手把腿转成蛇尾巴，就算是电波系天使也会担心下壳子里的崽崽会不会被搅碎。算是超贴心的野兽系男人按上月君的圆肚子帮他用力，没有疼，最多是涨，主要还是要命的爽，月君从来没失态成这样子过，一连串的叠声没力气了，生不出来，要死了，竟然连认错的话都敢说了出口，一颗蛋的一半还没出来，但好大一滩甜得像蜂巢的水越积越多，又脏又艳生机勃勃。L的手离开他的腔时滑能拔丝，他气死了，再也不要搞这种事，藏着毒牙咬他手咬他唇咬头发咬翅膀，被L的血烫得浑身发抖，难受级别更上一层楼，整个心理防线彻底崩溃，要求人疼他。他好怕自己会这样死掉，史上业绩最高的恶魔撞上了史上最破廉耻的死法，说到底还是脸面比命重。而且看L全程亲亲抱抱捏手指做的都挺好，勉强能评上个男朋友的身份，狠狠心还是服了软：L哥哥......帮帮我......

虽然L帮的忙是生出来之后把蛋壳的后背划开吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月子文学3.0 真不是家暴

今天顺便还想讲一讲侦探的威严。虽然表面上是个邋遢鬼、烦人精跟糖尿病后备军，其实性格是那种顶级大佬自然而然的有持无恐，细节地方又矜贵又龟毛，难搞得很，要不是钟意月子包办婚姻说什么都是成不了的。性格比起众所周之的侦探身份应有的金光闪闪，其实应该更无机质更饱和的矛盾一些，像黑云压境前的那种掩人耳目般的粉饰太平。

生气起来自然是脸阴沉下来，任谁生气或多或少都得拉下脸。小新娘今日的礼服料子软，而有钱人家的快乐就在于随地而安，八上（yagami）公主的白兔经过一番苦耕不辍鼓胀胀，丈夫目测就心知肚明，但心眼坏不开口，拉拉链时才终于被小妻子醒悟。酒红色的低胸礼服照例是要配半杯的红蕾丝去肩带，是真的没办法了，粗砺蕾丝扎得很不是位置，短得兜不全乎，粉嘟嘟的肉尖尖可怜巴巴地乱蹭。礼服裙也是量身定做的，身形变化变得蹊跷色情，窄了一大块的好料子给撑出褶子。

琴倒是装好了，她是真的不能见人。她还不知道丈夫一通电话直接从源头解决了难题，第一次吵架果不其然变成小学生打架，大的那7岁直接被丢到狗肚子里去。气急的月子敢拿8厘米的高跟鞋砸人，哐一声扫掉丈夫第二喜欢的杯子，咖啡桌呲出木头屑，侦探雷霆万钧的架势一下子就压下来。

未成年的人妻皮肤瓷白，腰细腿长能做模特去，只是此刻半遮不掩的只能去应聘某个三流网站的新手艳星。直起身的丈夫打她屁股跟拆开巧克力锡箔纸比难不了多少。她一直哭。刚开始是气，上了唇釉的红唇能抖出樱桃香，后来是羞。认真起来的侦探刚开始隔着裙子，后来就是肉贴肉地拍。小妻子日益母性的白兔子被硬摁在牛仔布料上，料子可磨，疼得红彤彤，软乎乎的东倒西歪。细腰一个劲儿向上扽，到了屁股又是圆滚滚，生气的丈夫声音都低了几度，这回月子才知道L世界第一的头衔保真，真要欺负人那方法不胜枚举。并住能开成一字的长腿，只许让一星光透过，挺挺腰挤进去。一只手就能整个制住反抗的月子，从后面一点点推进，内裤也不说脱掉，最多是五个数，其间再加一巴掌，蕾丝边就兜不住她的水了，嫩豆子儿翘出来，她放松一点就是烫肉棒碾磨，稍微夹腿就撞上内裤的粗糙蕾，争先恐后地你来我往，阴蒂被蹭得充血，薄薄一层皮肉包裹着涨成樱桃的神经丛，接下来的两三天肯定是不能穿内裤了。而且成年人才有的扎人硬毛搔得她忍不住跟着扭腰，丈夫再怎么说也是外国人，还是混血儿。俄裔的血统在下半身体现的淋漓尽致，磨得花瓣饿得忍不住张嘴要进食，徒劳地吸进去一点也留不住，腿心冲下来的连波热水儿让侦探忍不住哆嗦。侦探打得特别随机，紧要打，松也要打，想挣脱更要打，弄脏他最喜欢的牛仔裤当然要罪加一等。其实也不舍得用太大力气，十来下才洇出层淡红。但17岁毕竟还太小啦，眼睛都哭肿了，唇釉晕了好大一片，单看脸像被爱情电影感动得一塌糊涂的JK，往下走才能看见软缎被顶出两个圆点点，脚尖间的大摊水渍湿漉漉地反光。L把人翻过身抱怀里，怒气冲冲的枪管抵着半飞出去的蕾丝内裤抵住同样哭得惨兮兮的花唇瓣，微微朝里上了膛，半哄半威胁地要人道歉才给个痛快。


	6. 初炮50次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标准AO 只谈操操不谈恋爱 味道抄的 
> 
> 我心中的男O一定是双性，会来生理期的那种，而且由于激素平衡所以很难怀上。

第一次见面就做了全程。他俩连对方的名字都不知道，只是alpha的易感期撞上Omega的情期，苹果咖啡不伦不类。

omega的学校制服都没脱，又香长得又美，随意开了间报了假名的love hotel，低级的熏香跟劣质的彩灯，床单更不是什么好料子，套都忘了带，处处都是不体面。诡异的时间地点让他把月君错认成了熟练工。不过活儿的确带劲。腰背胸腹一片狼藉，临门一脚前Omega还能抖着腿撑起，从书包里刨出来个金属的项圈扣在细长颈上，他手也抖，几下都没带上。L就笑，叉着腿，分明的腹肌画上去似的，蕈头凶得很。他想omega是怕我标记他，还挺有职业素养，放下心来。都急的很就不搞什么虚招子，手忙脚乱地提枪上阵，月君浆洗笔挺的黑裤子跨那一截颜色都不对劲，是沾了水，费点力气剥下来的布带起好长的丝。浅蓝的平角裤跟从河里爬上来似的。往前揉一把就知道十万火急，一包勃起的阴茎，并上源源不断噗呲喷涌的花蕾菊穴，热度高得很，跃跃脉动的肿胀阴蒂软糯得戳手，指甲一刮就泄洪。。Alpha也有点受不住，结都快成形了，火急火燎地tong进去降温。腰窝盛放大拇指的心动，丢掉大拇指是重伤。L吞咽一口心道，我受了重伤。需求大供应大，像舂杵凿碎泉眼，给他满腹的爱意，月的奶孔都张开了，尖尖的嗓音娇憨乱讲话，又喊涨又要狠，肚子疼了又骂人力气大，气得L自己草草一次后专门收拾他。从背后抱在怀里磨，月眼泪汪汪地回头瞪他拉手牵到地方说她想你，其实他也想，早就叽咕叽咕冒泡泡，好几次都没忍住吃下了头部。L进去也能收拾他，A＋外国人，长着呢，随便都能玩到入口处，撞几次就暴力开门打开未来宝宝水嘟嘟的小睡袋。月拿细白牙齿啃他指尖，嘴唇湿红，他把自己尖尖的下巴隔在o的肩上，靠近牙印的地方，唇舌吃他耳壳。气声求他标记标记标记，脑子傻掉了。L这才知道原来Omega的项圈是防他自己疯的。


	7. 月子番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破段子还有番外 怀孕暗示

18岁的人妻顺利熬到毕业，这时候笑起来已经有种雪夜艳鬼的脏与净，是种轻易让人不敢直视的血淋淋的侬丽。估计大部分的锅要推给丈夫，好好的JK硬给肉棒捅成他的小公主，而且现在身份又升了一级。

侦探是没爹妈来的，从小到大还没这么听话过，小妻子某天小声抱怨的一句耳边话给捂在胸口，近两个月就真的一次也没再欺负过软悠悠的波。一手带大的两个小乖乖要说不亲不想那是谎话，但妻子是真正美人，手足肩背无一不美。那时候还不知道时期特殊，只顾着欺负还是小孩儿的妻子，多疑症患者亲自出门带回来的丝绸内裤，有土又俗丑的要死，月子气得扔侦探头上让他自己穿。好不容易使了点强硬的手段，套上舒适布料的小妻子一点都开心不起来。

她抬头喘口气的同时，撇见婚前自己跟丈夫“委托”渡选的墨绿壁纸，眼泪扑簌簌往太阳穴滚，隔一会儿就要丈夫抬头给咬肿的红唇渡口气。他忙得不得了，蓬乱黑发钻进制服裙底，还要伺候另一个，大动脉裹着挨扎的痒意顺血管流经全身。她还新奇这个人怎么能克服多疑出门去，才知道原来是用在她身上。丝绸凉，凉滑湿润，热乎乎的银舌头不只是辩论拿手，竟然能说服轻慢的布料当他恶劣的同党，她怕，像有条黏唧唧的软体动物在吃她，在爱她，在经由这层过滤网用舌尖上的一点点热情换好多好多琼浆。而侦探则感觉舒心，她香，其实大部分情况下都乖，但本性有点歪，不过在他手下盛放时乖总是多，跟她名字一点都不相符，更像为爱而生的脆弱怪物，这一刻他是愿意溺死在这蜜水中的。

侦探手比她大，手指非常漂亮，为她弹吉他弹钢琴系扣子涂指甲油，诸如此类，他的洁癖也不知道哪里去了，刚开始的月子还会坏坏想他不会每次都要消毒10次吧。小妻子的身体还没完全长好，食指一根就足够搓磨，水嘟嘟的里外都是，指甲再短也无用啊，跟酷刑似的戳她的肉，十指连心知不知道？嘴上说月酱感受到我的心意了吗，其实无视整个巴掌里她慷慨的回礼。拿丝绸只够擦擦手，大片水渍还是要用大块布料擦拭，妻子的黑色过膝袜一只掉到脚踝，他今天注意力在别处，没功夫理。慢慢的晃，位置卡得特别刁钻，一下带一下地酸涨，可今天又轻又缓，堵的严。世界第一侦探连女孩的汛期都能掌握吗，月子哭，悄悄搂住丈夫的脖子，这时候还记得履行自己贤妻的责任，顺顺光亮的黑发才轻轻咬他的耳垂，堵住了呜，L，哈嗯，好酸。


	8. 射精控制

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴露本性月子 收拾侦探 
> 
> 是撩起来放下去再撩再放的榨干文学

侦探准备向前伸手捏她的腰，才想起自己被拴了起来。

她应该是生气了。世界第一哦，哈，轻飘飘的仿佛侦探的白T一般的头衔。等到自家人妻攥住自己命脉时，疼痛感才让他意识到事情大条了。

她今天是煞星，豁出去地吻下来，吸他舌尖。侦探的T其实穿她身上挡不住什么，毕竟妻子起伏的山川顶得高，好好的男友（读作：丈夫）衬衫效果白搭，后边倒是遮得还不错，前面只是勉强能遮住浅浅的肚脐，硬说布料不够的话，其实手腕那块儿还得折三折。她已经磨了俩小时了，腿跟在抖，一会儿倦了后撤站起来时肯定是要踩出水声。L还担心了一下妻子明后两天上学日的坐姿问题。有几次特别有意思的隔几天，被他发现小人妻会并起脚尖踮得像小人鱼，板凳只敢坐三分之一，她坐姿有练过的，根本不是这种摇摇晃晃的样子。

人妻叉他腿上，其实一般情况下这应该是个便宜他的架势，可惜侦探现在有口难言，手足无措。JK的换衣速度简直能申请世界纪录，怪他也年轻，轻易就被黑色的网袜撞得头晕目眩，毕竟她的腰那么薄，在白T恤里轻飘飘的晃，需要根粗棍子撑着才好。真被踩了脸之后更晕，那上边还有他亲手涂上的红色。他被迫从下往上睨小妻子，她正扎头发，瞳孔是名刀的锈红，侦探这会儿才有点怕，这说明她认真了，他就在月子跳舞跟吃薯片时见过她束发。

他是对的。他总是对的。她先是用突飞猛进的湿沟压，自己则很乖地捧好两只小山包，手又不够大，香喷喷的甜味从指缝溢出来。然后是脚，顺着他的脸颊往下，勤勉的天才舞蹈家腿的力度控制完美，被捆得严严实实的侦探这种情况竟还敢拿棍子打她脚背，于是她用了点力气，压下它的嚣张气焰。侦探嘶声——这只是第一次。

床头柜上的水杯都准备好了，特别处心积虑。根本不是自损八百的惩罚，把跳芭蕾的体力拿出来，补充好水分自然不成问题。

整整十个小时，透明的汁儿冲到小腿，她的脚趾都泡得有点皱。其实撑到现在完全是靠复仇的意志力，腿酸肚子酸奶尖儿磨的发酸，眨眼都累。赤褐色长发刺青一般铺了一背，日本第一JK顶一张湿冷的骄矜一脸怜爱地吃掉侦探君的眼泪，是真心实意的夸赞，说L哥哥（小混蛋，她怎么敢这么叫他）好厉害，真的一次都没出来过呢。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈2.0 别看年下矮.jpg（外强中干罢辽

年长几岁真的可以为所欲为。

成年人的心照不宣特别气小孩儿。就当作他父亲出差去了吧，月罕见的没跟着走，在早上喝烫烫的黑咖啡，嘴唇湿红。并不是为了消肿这么庸俗的原因，他睡着醒来差别不大，一样的活色生香。红色的丝绸睡袍流火般粼粼，妥帖安分的料子不安分地敞着，顺着某些角度能偷看到微微鼓涨的胸脯跟艳肿的乳头，L去接红茶时胳膊肘轻轻擦过一下，自己先不争气地半抬头勃起。

他从一开始就不喜欢这个小妈。性别暂且不论，太漂亮了。漂亮的人最会骗人，明明是他父亲告诉他的，月是个口蜜腹剑的谎言怪物。小高中生深有感触。在龙崎面前，月永远又甜又黏，聪明又省心，会乖乖的跪下吃下丈夫的欲望，赤褐色的短发蓬乱黏住脖子，在他父亲的大腿上蹭眼泪，他在橘黄灯光下看着更美，咽下去以后还张开嘴巴给人验收。但一碰到他，满脖子红点的小妈浪得不得了，餐桌下的赤足轻轻踩他的脚趾，脚尖凉丝丝地抻到帐篷上舒展，脚背被制服裤子粗糙的料给磨痛了就更用点劲踩。L觉得自己像他盘中慢条斯理割开的血橙。小妈上身撑得稳，能同时跟他父亲接吻，头仰得幅度很大，浅浅的喉结是块紫黑色，红唇上的丝线被丈夫的食指推入口中。他听过妆裕问尼酱的脖子怎么了，而他小妈不要脸，笑意盈盈地跟妹妹说是龙崎，说了不要留印子的他总是不听，哎，怎么办才好，一点也没有我的L听话。

L从不洗衣服。但自他父亲离开后，他日日洗得殷勤，似是承担了父亲的欲想。他梦到夜神月吸他，吃到一半吐出来说算了，你太大了，嘴唇会痛会肿的，你父亲会发现，用手可不可以。梦里的小高中生特别勇敢，他心说你不是喜欢这样吗，你不是爱吃这东西吗，你在他面前那么乖，哭着给操成一滩水，我一个刚成年的高中生，你就不能惯惯我吗。他醒来，换内裤时还恶意满满，总有一天，总有一天他要抓住那个婊子的脚，扇肿他修身裤兜住的屁股，他要让他一边哭着说他错了是他故意的一边射到胸脯，他学不会好好坐的话那就再也别坐了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月子 一色解千愁
> 
> 我真喜欢妹妹 搞起来就收不住

怎么控制L这样的男人。

月子天天的上下学都是要名贵轿车接送的。原来海砂还气呼呼地赌咒说月酱手上带这么大的戒指一定会被绑架的！如果是我的话就送月酱耳环，又漂亮又安全。哼。月子会无奈地再次重复说这是结婚戒指。其实完全是不必要的担心，侦探的财力跟多疑症成正比。

今天下雨天，JK撑一把透明伞，黑皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒沾上泥水，上了车就随手带白色短袜丢到一边。一双手从后边搂住她的胸，冰凉凉的指尖陷入软弹的球儿上，她吓了一跳。顺滑的软发顺着她的后颈撩进去个边儿，她本来要去摸冰箱里的枪，一听见丈夫软软地说欢迎回家月酱，整个身子都放松下来。侦探埋头进连接处的香软的嫩窝，来回摇头蹭她。平时他也一副神棍的做派，有些举动有些话出现的根本毫无意义，但月子在这种事情上特别吃这一套，L一撒娇她就晕头转向的予所予求。侦探走了好久，两周空床的荷尔蒙完全是蓄势待发。

她稀里糊涂地就被按在车后座上。窗外雨声淋漓，窗内的她也是水声霏霏。她还没来得急好好看看丈夫呢，刺痛的腿根儿倒是先囫囵感受了一遍侦探君的脸。她胡乱往下伸手，书包啪一声扫下座位，镜子滚出来，她终于能借光跟丈夫对上眼。他的黑眼圈更重了，青色胡渣连到脸颊，只是眼睛亮晶晶的比月光照亮的玻璃窗还明。这场景像按下回放键回到ft，只是月子的尺寸不可同日而语。当时L一只手就能托住两只小嫩包，无名指跟拇指都不用太张开就能同时摁下害羞的粉点。当下侦探全身心都扑在妻子裙下，完全抛弃了成年人的游刃有余，小妻子的领带正好搭在逃出桎梏的那只球儿的红尖儿上。硬要说的话，白蕾丝用哪种方式看来都没解开来着，但怎么看也再也起不了遮蔽作用。侦探的胡渣把她蹭得麻痒刺痛，JK要侦探君狠亲才能收住声。偶尔向上摸到柔韧干涩的硬r豆的侦探愣了愣，好不容易抬头，下巴上糊一片湿淋淋的水色。之前明明吸大了的，怎么又小了？月子气得捶他脑袋，羞恼加上粗糙胡茬剐蹭疼出来的泪一连串儿滴。她怕外头轻易看见车动，动作小的跟温存差不多，无处安放的长腿钉上侦探的背。侦探混蛋死了，拿胡子压她湿热的两片肉，只顾自己埋头吃，叼住她小豆豆的根儿轻轻咬，悄悄伸进去的一根手指像引流棒，搞得月子全身哆嗦。刘海湿了一大块的侦探嘴里松开的那个点有浅浅的牙印。

前段时间没少抱着走，几通胡来酸得JK腿合不拢，上课坐下都害怕水儿往下流。就两周，俄裔老公就必须得任劳任怨地重挖水渠。这会儿再抱怨大傻不傻啊，不如软下来当个乖小孩。

他就知道往里顶，动作也重了起来，紧张的小妻子腰腹用力，呼吸声好重，一边用脚跟踢他肩膀，一边拽着他头发哭着要亲。

蠢男人用眼泪，任性或哀求。而L，要全部用上，再加上性。


	11. 奥利奥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里两月（红白玫瑰乙方）一L（甲方）的3p脑洞 激情短打   
> 不相簿走向我只能想到骨科了 nmd 哥哥黑月Raito 弟弟白月Light

敲门声。L亲自拉开门，照例是又一个假名在同个高级酒店另开的房间。门外又是月。穿黑衬衫，流云般的软料便要裹一把倔骨头，是他本人的性格组成部分，装模作样。他应该能看到L下单的时候留言说他想要艳一点的，长相虽说符合描述五星的男孩脚上甚至还穿着运动鞋，特别不上心。

L其实有点生气，但大家都是熟人，也不好伤了合作伙伴的买卖。而且这点气随着月跪下吃他的时候早就跟他的脑子一起给吸到月的食道里去了。啊，原来一如期望的完美。黑衬衫的前面挺正经，后面的深V能拉到腰窝去，他又向前俯身，飘忽的料子掉到肩膀下，翘起的粒儿硬硬地隔着白T蹭他。同样黑色的修身裤刚往下带，L就瞧出了不对劲儿。黑色的花边儿直愣愣地支着，露得越多才带出全貌，红色的袋子从三角形的小黑边儿延伸出来，两颗搭扣一边一个卡在过膝黑丝的边缘。L夸他，说月君从没让我失望过。这次也是圆满完成呢。但月好像忘了提前准备了，L不喜欢花时间在这上面，他向来喜欢单刀直入，月还说过这也是他本人性格的写照。所以月每次都是含着水一路优雅地走过来，步步都是冒险。不过L可以原谅他，因为今天的满意程度很高，而且还能当面观看月的表演。

他们从不接吻，不过月总会吸他指尖，他摸摸翕张的软穴，正准备好好用力感谢月时，又是敲门声。月嘟嘟囔囔地有些紧张，摸了一把大腿根的液体推L去开门，自顾自说一些不会吧忘了确认了吗之类奇怪的话。外面是穿驼色风衣的月，这个月穿的是黑色的长靴。他一把推开陷入魔幻主义的L，扫到软软的趴在床上的弟弟时眯了眯眼。他走过去扇了一巴掌他兜着黑蕾丝的臀，说你把我的衣服都穿走了害得我只穿外套来的。Light眼圈红红的，知道是自己犯蠢忘记点确认键，肿胀的红唇撇一撇装作很委屈的样子，说你不烧了？我是想帮哥哥忙而已。Raito叹口气，抓着弟弟的手，脉搏在他手心挣扎跃动。

也不知道怎么说好的，就这样胡搞。Light被捏住腰从后背来，早就被操过一次的Raito——他衣服带上鞋子就两件，而且早就自己准备好了来着——刮掉Light的泪。他第一次——真是太便宜龙崎了，这个好运的混蛋。一会儿一定要让他加钱。不，应该把他的卡拿走，或者干脆黑掉龙崎的账号。Raito软在一旁盯着Light色气的表情，水盈盈的两颗蜂蜜色的糖球缓缓地荡，红唇咬住松开往返重复。到底他第一次，就要接龙崎这样的外国人，爽利加上胀痛的泪水滴落到床单上，屁股里撑一根精神的粗棍，怎么撞怎么晃。妈的。舌头都缩不回去的Light哭到呛住，Raito眼尖地瞅见弟弟薄薄小腹的微鼓。他动一动要去疼疼弟弟，亲亲弟弟，吹飞Light的痛跟难过就像对待一个更天真的自己。合不拢的后穴凉飕飕地流下混合的高潮液体。Light扶住他哥哥的胳膊，脸对脸的艳丽场景让他想起Raito第一次吻他。他被哥哥保护得好，出生的两分钟在第一次接活里延长成两年。Raito也是第一次，从龙崎这儿回去之后，眼角飞红看起来哭得厉害。睡觉时他搂住哥哥的腰，两双长腿缠在一起，说哥哥你教我接吻吧。Raito说我们跟客人不接吻，很有职业操守的。他按压Light软嫩的唇，吞下现实的苦果。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自轩轩：时隔多日侦探又能抱老婆了

侦探急匆匆闯进来这会儿，人妻刚脱下制服衬衫。腰白罩白胳膊白，赤褐色的长发起被静电带得满背乱飞，罕见的张牙舞爪。

小妻子好惊讶，向来体力气死人的丈夫怎么脸红成这个样子哦，气喘吁吁地跟等死的肺部疾病患者一样，一点都不卡酷咿，特意营造的酷哥感削弱百分之八十——但是可爱度好像也成负相关顺势上升了？

人妻好担心的，起码表面上好担心，外套都顾不上罩，颠儿颠儿急走两步手就挨上旦那热乎乎的脸。哇，这是真的不正常。侦探一直伪装成坚冰一样的凉丝丝，情热时人才暖洋洋，这种高热的温度真是从没有过。

妻子还没来得及开口问就给抱得死紧。她还在生长期，个子还在长的同时欧派也不甘示弱，猛的被压倒硬邦邦的肌肉上痛得很，更别说这块有的没的漂亮装饰又薄，贴上侦探汗湿的纯棉衬衫蹭得灼灼刺痛。不过这比起侦探在她耳边热切的喘要好多了，他是真的难受，说话都变成日语夹英语一通乱喊，darling lightちゃん sweetheart，但即使这样也还能先把小妻子的碎发别到耳朵后面梳通，真实甜宠。

这种低级的招数，唔，哈，月酱，能拜托你帮帮我吗，手没有力气唔裤子脱不下来，Please——

嗯？心里暗自怀疑了一下混蛋社会人还能找谁的JK趴他脖子上咬了一口，青筋猛然出现的素白脖颈月子还没看够，就被反抗不能的重力带着倒在了地板上。我就知道，月子被人把着两只香软的雪球搓磨也不耽误暗骂L之前掰手腕输给她是泄洪开了几道闸。

她的制服裙还挂在突兀的骨盆上，裙下的边角料倒是直接给扯破了，可L难过得像要哭出来一样，又死活不愿意欺负太过年幼的妻子，月子没办法，只能半坐在地上先帮丈夫咬一咬。

他比她大，生长期结束得非常完美。她胃口小，吃不下去多少的，只好请求场外援助的两只雪球来降温。压出来的沟渠汗津津，味道不难闻，竟然还能勉强充当不合格的水溶性lube。大男人个子高，低头看她睫毛又翘又长，密匝匝的半遮眼，上目线又纯又美。湿re的红，柔凉的白，尽释前嫌携手帮助他度过难关，L没能忍住感动得抬腰顶了一下，弹簧似的往后撤就是为了把更有进攻性的稠水打人一脸。

月子生气了，真生气。她连撒娇的L偶尔舔她睫毛都讨厌，更别说重得睁不开眼的这个，刘海都被别过去，光洁的额头两边儿黏得菟丝花一般。她好气，贴在冰凉地面的两朵软肉气势汹汹地吐出一波热水儿。

L就比较厉害，上头跟下头总是有一个顾不上的，于是干脆就软绵绵地枕在小妻子明显不是给他放头靠的肩窝里，垂下眼睛轻轻蹭蹭妻子热汗淋漓的沟——并不需要动舌头这个动作——给小妻子示意要亲亲。

戒心尺度把握极好，短枪不入油盐不进，甜言蜜语过她铁石心肠百不存一的月酱。就她的便宜老公一撒娇，整颗铁心都硬给熨成一汪铁汁，烫透她的钢筋铁骨，没出息极了。被一个蹭蹭攻击，买一赠一上下嘴巴一起给让人吃了个痛快。

JK刚嫁过来在普遍一米五的萝莉堆里不算矮，而且还是少女嘛，大好前程。没想到过了一年多个子就直逼170，按理说再怎么样都不用踮脚的了，但吃错药的侦探这次力气实在太大，真要任他自由行驶她能涨上好几天，课都上不了别说跳舞了。没办法，丝袜都没脱掉的腿肌肉绷紧细细一条，跟蓄力的花豹似的，妩媚带上有种近似凶猛的热情。

抖着逃了几下就不成，年长的男人之前骗他手没气力，但捏她的腰不给动跟捏银叉子柄戳蛋糕似的，都不用抬抬眼皮。她没少被侦探抱，抱着到处跑，抱着穿鞋子，嫌她走路步子小也要抱起来，还有抱着cao操。她的两根带儿东一根西一根歪的糟心，一小片薄布料早就捲上去，侦探夹住她的两只胳膊，肩膀窄窄崩起带起的姿势又能拖住两只多动症的小兔子，又能卡到腰间无论如何无法挣脱，擒拿用到这个上面真憋屈。

月酱看看我？丈夫心机，故意喘得又惨又狠，脸颊上粉嘟嘟的潮红能让月酱都忍不住揉一揉亲一亲。人装成一副不冷不热的表情，从上到下连头发丝都亲亲热热地缠着侦探，水润的眼珠子眨一眨，就有泪要落下来。

啊不可以的月酱，不能哭哦。侦探又把柔软黑发搁她肩窝里蹭蹭，吃了好久甜滋滋的两只雪糕球上粉嫩嫩的软糖，才又说不会给月酱喝水的机会，所以要保存好体力。说完就特别珍惜的在怀里搂特别紧，一步一撞挪到浴室，月委屈得直哭，粉色的脚趾尖在旦那腰后并得死紧，淅淅沥沥的水滴洒了一路，顺着L的大腿往下涌。

俩人泡在冰冷的浴缸里，可笑的是JK的制服裙盖住了侦探的卷毛，痒痒的撩拨感加重了困顿的不清醒，侦探模模糊糊地枕在小人妻软绵绵的胸前，下意识地耸不停还胡说八道，我还饿，想吃牛奶冻，要巧克力芭菲，香草开心果拉西，11寸的草莓芝士蛋糕。他的手伸到水下，钻进鼓胀胀的热热缝隙中，胡乱捅了一番又开始掐前面软滑弹手的豆子，月子发抖，终于开始喊L的名字。Lawliet，Lawliet！被喊名字懵懵的Lawliet回了一句，像小学生一样又乖又诚实，想吃爆浆的月酱。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 做的梦
> 
> 试试第一人称 当泥塑看也行？（L：不行
> 
> 底层couple胡说到一半变成双杀手 本来想写夹着准老公的JY匆匆赶去接客的小碧池

我从他穴里拔出来，尖端还没射利索的残留液体胡乱蹭到他大腿后边。手腕上的热汗加上指头上的情液，缠绵的毛骨悚然。他个子高，腿细长，并在一起都不定能捉住光，这会儿分的挺开还在抖，塌下来的腰窝上有昨天的牙齿印，细白腰间手指里的滚烫血液压出的青色心脏跟刺青似的崭新如初。

我拍拍他的屁股，肉嘟嘟的线条委委屈屈地颤一圈儿，翻身下床去掏裤兜里的糖。他没我瘦，不过又说了，比我还瘦的男人肯定也没什么像样的外形，可独独胸脯跟屁股那块，看着就好吃，比我喜欢的草莓蛋糕还绵软。

他脸长得美，我都没弄明白他是脑子傻还是没脑子，之前我估计着是年纪小，后来我才明白被下套的是我。他第一次见面就跟我睡了，找我借火的小流莺，我还以为这是什么约定俗成的蠢规矩，黑丝绒露腰上衣把路灯挡个严实。我指甲里还有血，拔掉食指的倒刺后我想跟他说没火的，结果看见他的脸我又加了一句有糖。现在想想觉得自己特变态。

他有本事，手脚都软了还能夹得紧，我把戒指糖套在他无名指上，红亮亮的草莓味比穆萨耶夫还要大两圈。他把头发别到耳朵后面，枕到我的掌心里，眼睛亮晶晶的。我就着他的手指吃，吃会儿糖吃会儿他，挺快就又能再来几回。

他家的床后面有扇大窗户，月亮透过那扇漂亮花架子撒了他一身，我揉他闹他把月光扔得满床都是，觉得自己像合法拥有了一部分月亮，所以也就忘了月亮也会有扎眼的弯钩跟阴森的全食。

钩样的光线刺下来，不管怎么说那也是月光的一种。我捂住渗血的胸口，其实不疼，更别说他还逆着光亲了亲我的嘴，烫烫的水落在我鼻梁上一滴，我有点自恋地觉得那是月亮的泪。

月亮是月亮，暗夜的神明。他还是他，会哭着亲我的小男孩。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给轩轩的  
> 妹妹妹妹🎵 欺负妹妹我心快慰～

侦探急匆匆闯进来这会儿，人妻刚脱下制服衬衫。腰白罩白胳膊白，赤褐色的长发起被静电带得满背乱飞，罕见的张牙舞爪。

小妻子好惊讶，向来体力气死人的丈夫怎么脸红成这个样子哦，气喘吁吁地跟等死的肺部疾病患者一样，一点都不卡酷咿，特意营造的酷哥感削弱百分之八十——但是可爱度好像也成负相关顺势上升了？

人妻好担心的，起码表面上好担心，外套都顾不上罩，颠儿颠儿急走两步手就挨上旦那热乎乎的脸。哇，这是真的不正常。侦探一直伪装成坚冰一样的凉丝丝，情热时人才暖洋洋，这种高热的温度真是从没有过。

妻子还没来得及开口问就给抱得死紧。她还在生长期，个子还在长的同时欧派也不甘示弱，猛的被压倒在硬邦邦的肌肉上痛得很，更别说这块有的没的漂亮装饰又薄，贴上侦探汗湿的纯棉衬衫蹭得灼灼刺痛。不过这比起侦探在她耳边热切的喘要好多了，他是真的难受，说话都变成日语夹英语一通乱喊，darling lightちゃん sweetheart，但即使这样也还能先把小妻子的碎发别到耳朵后面梳通，真实甜宠。

这种低级的招数，唔，哈，月酱，能拜托你帮帮我吗，手没有力气唔裤子脱不下来，Please——

嗯？心里暗自怀疑了一下混蛋社会人还能找谁的JK趴他脖子上咬了一口，青筋猛然出现的素白脖颈月子还没看够，就被反抗不能的重力带着倒在了地板上。我就知道，月子被人把着两只香软的雪球搓磨也不耽误暗骂L之前掰手腕输给她是泄洪开了几道闸。

她的制服裙还挂在突兀的骨盆上，裙下的边角料倒是直接给扯破了，可L难过得像要哭出来一样，又死活不愿意欺负太过年幼的妻子，月子没办法，只能半坐在地上先帮丈夫咬一咬。

他比她大，生长期结束得非常完美。她胃口小，吃不下去多少的，只好请求场外援助的两只雪球来降温。压出来的沟渠汗津津，味道不难闻，竟然还能勉强充当不合格的水溶性lube。大男人个子高，低头看她睫毛又翘又长，密匝匝的半遮眼，上目线又纯又美。湿re的红，柔凉的白，尽释前嫌携手帮助他度过难关，L没能忍住感动得抬腰顶了一下，弹簧似的往后撤就是为了把更有进攻性的稠水打人一脸。

月子生气了，真生气。她连撒娇的L偶尔舔她睫毛都讨厌，更别说重得睁不开眼的这个，刘海都被别过去，光洁的额头两边儿黏得菟丝花一般。她好气，贴在冰凉地面的两朵软肉气势汹汹地吐出一波热水儿。

L就比较厉害，上头跟下头总是有一个顾不上的，于是干脆就软绵绵地枕在小妻子明显不是给他放头靠的肩窝里，垂下眼睛轻轻蹭蹭妻子热汗淋漓的沟——并不需要动舌头这个动作——给小妻子示意要亲亲。

戒心尺度把握极好，短枪不入油盐不进，甜言蜜语过她铁石心肠百不存一的月酱。就她的便宜老公一撒娇，整颗铁心都硬给熨成一汪铁汁，烫透她的钢筋铁骨，没出息极了。被一个蹭蹭攻击，买一赠一上下嘴巴一起给让人吃了个痛快。

JK刚嫁过来在普遍一米五的萝莉堆里不算矮，而且还是少女嘛，大好前程。没想到过了一年多个子就直逼170，按理说再怎么样都不用踮脚的了，但吃错药的侦探这次力气实在太大，真要任他自由行驶她能涨上好几天，课都上不了别说跳舞了。没办法，丝袜都没脱掉的腿肌肉绷紧细细一条，跟蓄力的花豹似的，妩媚带上有种近似凶猛的热情。

抖着逃了几下就不成，年长的男人之前骗他手没气力，但捏她的腰不给动跟捏银叉子柄戳蛋糕似的，都不用抬抬眼皮。她没少被侦探抱，抱着到处跑，抱着穿鞋子，嫌她走路步子小也要抱起来，还有抱着cao操。她的两根带儿东一根西一根歪的糟心，一小片薄布料早就捲上去，侦探夹住她的两只胳膊，肩膀窄窄崩起带起的姿势又能拖住两只多动症的小兔子，又能卡到腰间无论如何无法挣脱，擒拿用到这个上面真憋屈。

月酱看看我？丈夫心机，故意喘得又惨又狠，脸颊上粉嘟嘟的潮红能让月酱都忍不住揉一揉亲一亲。人装成一副不冷不热的表情，从上到下连头发丝都亲亲热热地缠着侦探，水润的眼珠子眨一眨，就有泪要落下来。

啊不可以的月酱，不能哭哦。侦探又把柔软黑发搁她肩窝里蹭蹭，吃了好久甜滋滋的两只雪糕球上粉嫩嫩的软糖，才又说不会给月酱喝水的机会，所以要保存好体力。说完就特别珍惜的在怀里搂特别紧，一步一撞挪到浴室，月子委屈得直哭，粉色的脚趾尖在旦那腰后并得死紧，淅淅沥沥的水滴洒了一路，顺着L的大腿往下涌。

俩人泡在冰冷的浴缸里，可笑的是JK的制服裙盖住了侦探的卷毛，痒痒的撩拨感加重了困顿的不清醒，侦探模模糊糊地枕在小人妻软绵绵的胸前，下意识地耸不停还胡说八道，我还饿，想吃牛奶冻，要巧克力芭菲，香草开心果拉西，11寸的草莓芝士蛋糕。他的手伸到水下，钻进鼓胀胀的热热缝隙中，胡乱捅了一番又开始掐前面软滑弹手的豆子，月子发抖，终于开始喊L的名字。Lawliet，Lawliet！被喊名字懵懵的Lawliet回了一句，像小学生一样又乖又诚实，想吃爆浆的月酱。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是妹妹 是准妈妈身份的妹妹（手中常备三两三 谁壁画多给你扯白幡
> 
> 都喝不了牛奶的人只好抱团取暖画nei充饥（吸溜

要说JK一点预感也没有，那是纯粹不走心的蹩脚谎言。她是有在同时忙升学的考试跟初为人妇的考试，或许连轴转的脑力＋体力工作确实忙得打提溜乱转，跟店里那个上了发条穿红鞋子的芭蕾舞娘似的，一刻不停歇。但虽然年纪小，经验一个都不少的小妻子半夜从床上坐起来，怔怔地摸向胀痛痛的地方。她之前洗澡就有不少回撇见过浴室里的全身镜，镜中的她腰身下的小肚子好像大了一点，摸起来硬硬的，又光又滑，虽然偶尔会有下坠闷哑的顿痛，可大体说来是安全的负担。

怎么办。她很少很少才担心一下，自己变丑了怎么办，她应当是日本第一的JK的，粗神经的小妻子甚至减少了糖分油脂的摄取量控制体重。其实要让侦探说的话，他觉得世界上如果有两个美人，有其中一个是妻子；如果只有一个的话，那就是妻子没跑了。小妻子有点开心，把脑中早就心知肚明的某个角落再盖上一卡车线代几何藏起来不去想。热烈愉悦的夜晚（或早上或下午）自然而然带来的后果，她要是真一点想不通的话为什么再也不敢看一眼便利店收银台前摆放的计生用品呢。

所以自作自受在临近考试的夜晚饱受生理因素的苦痛。房间里一年四季恒温的23摄氏度，所以月子永远是漂漂亮亮地裹着睡裙的小公主。藕荷色的蕾丝睡裙V领开得刚刚好，瘦削的马蹄窝与鼓囊囊的雪白沟壑针锋相对。她痛得很，虽然丈夫今天很稀奇的过来早睡，但还是吵醒了浅眠的被害妄想末期患者。

月？侦探迅速清醒，惯常调笑的尾音都忘记加，被眼圈红彤彤的妻子吓了一跳，以为妻子做噩梦的旦那迅速试图要去抱着小姑娘亲一亲，没想到小小软软的妻子身子还没完全搂手里泪先沾湿一片侦探的T。她很小声，用一种从没犯过错故而不熟练的别扭语气说话，胸部.......那个......好痛。

她到底没敢说那些直白却破廉耻的词。只是等到侦探的体温慢慢都捂热了她的眼泪，一阵一阵的刺痛起伏不定才坦白，侦探是准爸爸的事实。

L从来不知道自己的大脑能弱智成这样。求证月份之前反而脑内捋了一遍近几个月的活动，心说这簇细胞也是够强壮的。嘴唇咬得惨白的妻子眼睛红肿，特别不好意思的希望旦那能帮帮她。

JK轻轻把胳膊从吊带里退出来，点名要揉一揉，还要轻一点。两团玉山似的白糖软糕滚几滚，粉色的暖风夹带的是女人的香味，总归是他把她变成女人的呗。嫩生生的滑过来涌过去，一头奔向侦探温凉细腻的掌心。起先是慢慢的，又轻缓，像搭建通往天堂的梯子似的，但妻子又说重一点，好涨，求你了旦那，她脸上的泪明澈地像蝴蝶翅膀上的磷粉，眼角迢迢的情丝密密麻麻地缠上侦探，她说捏一捏，旦那，月子好难过。

哈，他明知她全是心机，这点上倒是很有夫妻相地没出息。他也涨起来了，也觉得痛楚，也觉得憋闷，只好恨恨地衔住粉嘟嘟的硬糖狠狠嘬了一口，顺带隔着睡衣拍了JK为当母亲积蓄起点儿肉感的腿根，pia一声，脆生。

小妻子的睡衣掉到腰，垂坠的褶子吸了泪水或者其他什么水就往下垂一截，卡到微微顶起的小腹上摇摇欲坠。侦探安慰自己丈夫要做好丈夫的本职工作，一边画圈一边吃，好不容易才榨出妻子几滴露水似的汁儿，结果本人早已溃败窝囊，被小人妻乱叫乱哼唧撩地口干舌燥。

月子不知道怎么回事，明明难受的却一个劲儿的摇腰，床单摸一摸滴得乱七八糟，甚至有一波迎头浇上了侦探，侦探没办法，只能硬挤进紧致的出入口，可湿透了的娇弱小花早就合不拢，这算是直接靠肉体凡胎物理拦截住滂滂的欲水。维持着这种姿势，侦探温柔的慢慢碾压，也不忘用力搓弄难缠的糯米团。月子想捂住脸，妄图用这四个月以来掩耳盗铃的招数麻痹自我，但侦探嘴好贱，不是亲她下巴喊darling就是抽空脸颊的用力欺负她，她摇摇晃晃地下意识先捂住肚子，泪打到侦探暖的半干的T恤上恍惚间以为是他为自己流的泪。

出来了。水淋淋的沉郁滞重惹得月子难受地轻呼，苦涩的丁香香味把她从意乱情迷里引出，她看见他眼底两颗融化的坚冰。darling，他咬着她的唇珠，蟒蛇一样一点一点挤进来，好点了吗？


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if支线
> 
> 吨吨吨

事情的前因后果非常简单，五个月的准妈妈，小公主馋成小猫咪。

小母亲胆大到飞起，她竟敢偷偷扭开书房的浴室门——1.侦探被渡拎着耳朵给扎在了距离卧室一层楼的书房，2.有钱真好，家里想怎么装怎么装。所以凉丝丝的软肉贴上后背时，少有的发呆老公下意识地挺直了背，月子亲一口旦那暖暖的瘦脊骨，目测他真实身高绝不止179。

顺水推舟就把人妻给揉到了怀里。她的两颗干涩的粉红硬点儿傲气地在水汽中荡，L挺烦恼之前好不容易给搓红了点怎么又缩小成这么一点点大的粉豆儿了，腻白柔软的两捧雪上俏生生地一对儿玲珑豆，又纯又欲。

他做的功课足得很，算是补贴头三个月里的随心所欲——既成事实也无法改变，而且也知道了这小混球儿强壮的很，起码不会难为他母亲为他担惊受怕。不能进去这个道理，他还是懂的。

但架不住正妻的撒娇跟眼泪。真就只亲了亲，抱了抱，再没什么出格的大动作。侦探的手半天了也没敢往肚脐下探，微硬微突的小腹暂且不论，妻子的后腰跟大腿根这两块儿地方贴上了一层软悠悠的小奶膘，他真的好想rua一把。真不胖，不如说月子就算这样也还清瘦，只不过他从没见识过妻子歪头撒娇时会扑倒他怀里抬头的必杀，难道母性会无差别攻击？撒娇撒到父亲心尖尖上的准母亲只来得及听见一声“抓好”，就被不由分说地扛了起来。

你这个人怎么总是这么坏心眼啊。月子抓住被亲的间隙断断续续地哭着讨伐侦探。他只抓了她一条腿，径直按上自己的肩膀，用一只手托住小母亲软嘟嘟的窄髋，因为要吃她所以她的另一只脚只好颤颤巍巍地竭力用脚尖撑着。L用牙齿咬住久不见情的花瓣向外拉扯，稍有淅沥的水滴摇摇欲坠之时就松唇弹回去，反作用力轻飘飘的一声啪倒是不响，可小公主哪里受过这种委屈，当即泪水口水蜜水约好一起泄出她这汪清泉。

侦探没到5分钟就让月子吹了一回，小小白白的香软妻子湿着发搂紧他的脖子用膝盖蹭他，嘶，她在哪儿学的这些乱七八糟的有用技能的？好在还记着孕妇不能太过兴奋的丈夫决定就此放手。可妻子有经过新娘修行（还是L亲自给上的一趟趟甜蜜的折磨），摸摸热水冲的热乎乎的小肚子，捧住两只团子决定帮助一下世界第一喜欢的旦那。

她用深深的沟壑压，超出的部分就用湿漉漉的红唇补全。她的嘴唇一到这种时候就色气，上唇尖翘下唇肉，嘴角是天生弯弯上扬的勾，但忽然撇了下来。

旦那，她好慌，水红的脸颊烧成粉红，那个，我好像......

侦探这才恍然大悟的移动视线。稍一动腰几乎都没用力，两股白色的细流顺势依依不舍地落下。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥妹文学（啥玩意儿

芭蕾舞团据说换了新的投资商，今天安排了场Boss见面，着重是要首席施展魅力和绝佳的技巧赢得老板兜里的资金。

老板的魅力招蜂引蝶。大小适中的头颅下宽肩膀窄腰身，笔直挺拔的高个子端端正正地撑起浅灰色条纹的黑西装，扭动外套纽扣的手指皮肤干净得像块雪花石膏，动作也好看的让人心跳加速。深红色的口袋巾塞到胸前跟朵以命相抵的玫瑰似的，一边儿的头发掖在耳后梳地服服帖帖，长而隽美的鬓角长得像女孩子，剩下的碎发则稍有些卷曲。高耸的眉骨下围着一圈密密匝匝的黑睫毛，微微抬眼打眼色时举手投足间的温雅正派得惊人。连拿烟的姿势都像优良学校教育出来的优等生。

哇，好酸哦。

于是月子结束时气呼呼地顺便乘上了大老板的车，飞天女神像撅着屁股在车前闪出昂贵的亮光，跟分成两股的赤褐色长发耳边别的两枚火油钻发夹互不相让。

喜不喜欢另提，护食儿要护得紧紧的。嫁进来半年的小妻子眼睛忍不住烧得有点红。旦那这个样子还有点唬人——不对，怎么不给她第一个见？怎么能 怎么能这个样子就出来了，糊弄她倒是糊弄的很开心？

还没做怎么就哭了呢。苦涩的烟草气息裹住她。她想说谁哭了我明明是气的，还没来得及张开嘴金主红润饱满的嘴唇就压了上来。她第一次发现他的鼻尖性感到不可思议，高耸的颧骨像是能划破她的手。被舔过的嘴唇韧性加强，咬了再舔，舔了再咬，循环往复的过程中小妻子的蕾丝扣被轻轻弹开。

哒，侦探吸着她的下唇舌尖弹了一下，街边垃圾的魔术艺人似的，随着一声效果音挑出了那块布料。丈夫拉开她的领结往里钻，胡椒托上来的葡萄柚的甜铺了她满脸，浓密卷曲的黑色头发有几簇掉到齐目的高度，奇怪，月子迷茫地咬着自己的指关节，被他玩肚脐也没他向下瞅她一眼湿得快。

司机的技术过硬，宽敞的车身内部的玻璃早就换乘黑魆魆的防弹材料。任由小巧柔软的首席两只细白长腿摇摇晃晃地锁上侦探的后颈，就再也没机会接触到任何东西。

丈夫攥住她的腰，低低地笑了，眼下常年的黑眼圈这回跟什么隐秘惑人的刺青图腾似的，沉甸甸的黑眼球直直往向她，柔软地像枞绒毛尖儿，小妻子觉得内脏尤其胸口那块儿刺刺地发痒，恨不得拽出来摔倒他脸上，讨人厌，可气，忍不了。可他的柔软手指像四条细蛇，滑溜溜地钻进来挤出去，叽咕叽咕的热烈水声抹在他腹部的冰凉的塔夫绸上，嘶——纽扣！

月子的眼泪被自己的姿势牢牢困在胸／脯里，勃发的热源搅着浅浅的口，她忍不住晃起了捏在别人手中一截腰肢，男人欺身上前吻她，口中叼着的衣服下襟移交到她口中，太阳穴的热汗顺着浅浅的下巴尖儿滴道她的泪窝，后颈的汗水蹭掉了用不上劲儿的双足。啧。

月酱，他一下下敲击着小妻子，腾出手用胸前的口袋巾温情脉脉地抹了抹她的眼泪，别乱动，夹好。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洛丽月 双🌟 十五岁年龄差 非常不道德 
> 
> 没什么shai 挣扎而已 因为是那谁视角所以堆砌了很多垃圾词
> 
> 我是烂泥 请别看

直到有人真的走过来明明白白地告诉L，你的继子真是有一副任何人都不能拒绝的好相貌，在那天晚上，渡自作主张为他举办的三十岁生日宴上，他第一次正视了自己荒诞的感情。

哪里有不合格的侦探会愚钝不堪到要靠素味平生的客人来提醒，来张嘴称赞他名义上的继子的美貌。月从小即如此，那时天真混沌的小孩脑子就匹配了一副过度精致的躯壳。上帝如此不公，他想自己应该是拿街角处的公共浴池的废弃花岗岩漫不经心地抟治成的成品，而他的继子，生来即裹带一个下/流秘密的下等人，就犹如美神拿彩虹精心雕刻出的最高杰作。他怎么敢心安理得地承得住那个孤月皎清的名字，就凭过分美艳的肉/体/吗。

那是种虚无缥缈的美貌，如同荡在月光下的恣意火焰，异常嚣张。他的发丝五官身段手足五一不蕴涵着一种能用漫溢和膨胀一类的动词来描绘的冲击美感。这团欲念之火，踏进青春期时拿命挥洒荷尔蒙，仿佛如果不这样的话干爽的夏日天气就少了丝甜蜜香味。L夹在中指无名指间装模作样的卷烟烧到他的指腹，丝丝缕缕的烟味从他的视角打量被罩住的身量渐起的少年，一副圣女的凛然作派。

晚上是月主动吹破了那层窗户纸。重绉的黑色睡裙断到了个很不适当的长度，他从不知晓这孩子被他教养的如此好，连继父／偶像／目标的审美都拿捏得恰到好处。他那么瘦，凉丝丝的料子虚拢拢的，流水一般的肩线下两条微微隆起的起伏是卡到黄金比例点的勾/引。L的手，傲慢地像两块泡过水的顽石，被柔软脆弱的小东西磨平了棱角。所有人，世界上的所有人都热爱展露自己的强大，侦探是人，又不是机器人。

那孩子慢悠悠地给他宽衣，其实也没什么可脱的，常年配置就老二位的男人的衣料上暧昧不明的水渍干脆的坠落到床下。他赤/身/裸/体/地贴着冰凉的一团活物。

掌心里的黏腻汗水恍惚能蒸腾起咸涩热气，他平躺在纯棉面的大床上，出神地盯着继子脖子上不堪一击的青色大动脉，凌乱蓬松的黑色鬈毛没入高温的缝，贪婪地吞吃声缓慢而滞重，忽然觉出一阵侵略到神经末梢的感情。月的脸狼狈不堪，秀美的鬓角边珍珠似的汗液落在尖俏的下巴尖儿，眼泪也不受控。他在这一刻最美，L伸出滑腻脏污的双手想扭断他的脖子，永远把美停在这一刻。

小姑娘应当是流血了，应该的，还不懂恋爱却嘲弄爱的傲慢家伙，值得这点不痛不痒地惩罚。他又加了股劲儿，月的手指不受控制地捏住他的手，十指紧扣，握住又松开，反反复复。

L三十岁不是十三岁，有人爱他（吗？）但更多人恨他，纸上谈兵过许多次还是明白感情这一次性物品的杀伤力。我身在地狱。月轻轻震荡的胸/脯他用一只手就能轻易拢住。亲身践行的道理。qs的小小细流荡到他的腹肌。人若自毁，必下地狱。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 受到眠太太的影响 顺带我这个人屁话不少屁梦也贼多——好在我喜欢做梦 空间时间都错位的东西假借我的大脑满足一下我自己的口服之欲 不算过分吧？
> 
> 真啥都没 除了我有病 假的黑车司机x洗头妹 会删

“司机先生，就是这里，这是车钱，谢谢您。”

整段车程就只有这句话。是在最后下车时他会这么说一声，俩人都清楚话里根本没什么诚意，真要分清是其中一位下意识的好习惯还是贱作态就太过较真儿了，没劲。

靠近海洋的国度总是水汽氤氲，没个分明的冬夏温度，暧昧地根本不像冷漠的在土地上作威作福的嘤国人。法兰西看不完的戏剧英格兰下不完的雨，月第一次开车门坐进去的那回妖风特别大，狼狈不堪的发丝丑爬爬地贴在他脸上，车里却是暖烘烘的太阳似的清爽香味。刚抽条结束的青年大阴天穿一身短袖短裤裹不住肉的运动装，细胳膊细腿大大方方地给人瞧，这不要钱。绝不算鲜衣吧，气度却贵得像落难的王储。

他以为这是出租车，L也默默地发动了引擎，谁让他今天低调，非开吉利，还得亲自动手。乘客身上传来淡淡的性 事情之后的臭味，还有冷淡的沉郁花香，毕竟这种知识涉及到了L的知识盲区，甜食之类的才是他的拿手好戏，姑且他认定那是乘客的洗发水，因为他有一头落日一般的美丽头发。他的衣料应是纯棉，沾了水沉甸甸地褶子往下坠。纯白的布料打湿才很有看头，L虽然是正人君子，但总归不是得道高僧，看一眼就看一眼嘛，没什么了不起的。

月更大胆，或许是做这行的入了门就得先把自己锤炼成个脑袋不全的精金小玩意儿，又美又结实，得沾上股死气，不是真的死，就是低头认命的那点惶急的不甘心。他直接把给上衣撩了，就三下，跟放了快进似的，早就受冷顶起的两颗小东西涨得红艳艳，深色的牙印一路啃到乍然束下来的肚脐。鲜艳的各色印子打标似的戳了满身，配上那张气定神闲的脸搞得气氛陡然滑向不可描述的深渊。

他从随身携带的包里摸出破洞那块缝了网袜的深蓝包臀牛仔裤跟脖颈有系带的露腰上衣，褪下短裤的大腿根还是肉粉色的，但竟然一点也不女气，坠下来的香味丝丝缕缕顺着司机的腹股沟一路扭向烧红的耳朵尖儿，这时候乘客掏出根口红来跟后视镜里大义凛然的司机对上了眼，他笑了笑，苍白的嘴唇菱角似的，说上位先生点了要清纯点，下一位又要色一点，对不起，司机先生。他根本没有一点不好意思，就着后视镜大略地抹了正红色的唇膏，啵地几声上下嘴唇来回碾压晕开那点艳色，眼珠子晶亮亮如海底柔软的珊瑚。

“司机先生，就是这里，这是车钱，谢谢您。”他亲过来，脂粉的香气跟他本人的气度很不相配，惊人的美貌挑衅似的逼近司机的脸。L心想不如我将他买下来，把这张被月光荡涤倾斜的面容买下来，他认识他的，他赤褐色的眼睛里该是被水净化了的火焰，而不是媚地像冬季清泉中汇成的尘灰。

夜神月的唇齿冰凉。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DT大背景下的ABO   
> 孕 黑泥X怕死的小兔子

午夜刚过，他就堂而皇之地闯进酒店寻找他的Omega。杰出的世界第一犯罪者手里捏着的棒棒糖简直像世界通行法典，去哪儿都一副大摇大摆的君主做派。L的嗅觉与听觉极其出色，因此远远就能嗅到Omega因恐惧稍带酸涩的苹果香。这可不好，L正了正头上的假发，甜味的Omega才是正经味道，他不喜欢那个漂亮男孩散发出这样的味道，今天的运气已经够烂了，柠檬味的棒棒糖，造出这个味道的人一定是个酒鬼，时时刻刻淹没在自己的呕吐物中。

男孩赤身裸体地躺在大床上，很奇怪，通常在这个点，他不会轻易入睡，不过谁能说得准呢，月一向不听话，L觉得这个小小变化也没什么大不了。他迅速爬上床，男孩手上绳子摩擦出的鲜嫩印痕依旧显眼，稍稍吮一口应该就到了承受边沿，嫣红的细丝蹭过雪白的指骨，L从后面搂住他，把脑袋靠在了他的肩胛骨上：“晚上好，月。”

男孩似乎仍在沉睡，没有回应。他吃了什么东西吗，L仔细回想着，一边拆下Omega脖颈上的项圈，柔韧的好材质，皮质光滑也不泛凉，足够宽，除了眼睛之外，甚至能盖住月秀美的眉毛。

浅白的齿痕，刺穿了后颈的皮肉。月的脖子很美，很适合身着和服跪趴在男人的腿上。L用一根手指撩拨着范围不大却极深的印子。这不怪他，真的，你看，月真的非常美丽。湿红的嘴唇和洁白的皮肤，不可思议的赤褐色头发与不可思议的柔软躯壳。这幅皮囊完全是神圣和纯澈的结晶，他什么都不用做，单是闭眼乖巧的平躺的姿态轻易就能撩拨出L的本来面目。

不是恐惧的味道，那么原因是——

L忍不住揉弄月的耳朵，耳垂小而薄，无辜的弱态。他直起腰拨弄起整洁的床头柜，黑色的贴肤手套跟本身的皮肤融合良好，灵敏的手指最后在床头柜的角落里翻到了一个翻盖的应急包。抽出纤细的针刺穿绵软的肉，月的皮带下方很快掉出来好几波泪水，头向枕头里埋得更低，膝盖蜷缩几乎到顶到胃部。

“好了，月，不要乱动。”空调的温度很高，L的手指顺着滴血的耳垂摸到月顺滑的发丝里，头发很凉，黏糊糊的泪也是，L很不喜欢黏糊糊的冰冷物体，他喜欢黏糊糊的热液，因为他的体温很低，他还很任性，也不喜欢加衣服。

怎么会舒服呢。月根本无力反抗，最小的疼痛能换来不被切碎扔到日本海的结局其实非常值得，稳赚不赔，更何况这还是他的Alpha，很好了，他应该知足。他从来没有反抗过，满头满脸狼狈不堪的冷汗跟泪痕，L再一次咬开了他后颈的标记，香味和血液中的铁、镁晕出一股彩虹冰淇淋的甜味，一丝丝的奶味窜入L的鼻尖。

原因找到了。

L一根根掰开月的手掌，咸津的热汗化开了凝成固体的血液，他轻轻舔干净，一根根品尝年轻男孩细长笨拙的僵硬手指。温凉的掌心贴住黏腻腻的手掌，L缓慢而坚定地一把手插/入/男孩的指缝间捏住，安抚的信息素捉住不安恐惧的苦涩气息，第一次＊向月道歉。月无法解释渐渐攀升的身体热度，是只占身体百分之二点一的器官分泌的不可抗激素，还是心脏被这杀人狂掌握的不得善终。“别撒谎。”月嗫嚅着，L的巴掌随着话音的结束落到了月的身上。唉他们两个都很瘦，月唯一有点肉的地方现在一片斑驳，L掩盖在手套下的手也阵阵发烫。L压下来的气息像朵轻飘飘的甜蜜棉花糖，一大团，轻软而冷淡，与他开始动作时的阴郁和暴虐形成对比。月夹着他，他温柔地扇了月一巴掌，让他张开嘴，嘴唇上有股湿漉漉的柠檬香气。没地方放的糖果顺势塞进了腿缝里，月挣扎的动作稍微大了一些，除却耳垂上的所有伤口又缓缓地漫出新鲜的血液，L很纳闷，月今天为什么什么也没穿呢，他拎住男孩纤细的脖子，像捏住一只濒死任命的禽鸟，小巧的喉结上下滚动恰似动物热烈滚烫的小心脏。“月，我不在你身边时你可怎么办呢，你真不懂得如何照顾自己，对不对？”月心中的怒火一下子翻腾上来，他想说你说的什么屁话，如果不是你我怎么会是现在这样一团糟，怎么仿佛跟被活埋一样眼睁睁地体会着流经身体却难以存在身体里的种种美好与希望，靠谎言为生。结果他只能怯懦地回复道：“我会照顾好自己的。”月得需要一个用来怪罪的人，他绝不会承认自己的缺陷和不正常，把一切的不如意和坏情绪都推到那个人身上，这对他这种王子一样的孩子来说再正常不过了。美貌、智慧、金钱、甚至还有双亲的爱，他的生活顺风顺水，因此尚不具备自我保护的能力。

L又打了他：“嘘——别发那些你守不了的誓言。”这次他敢确定接下来至少两天他的走路姿势都会非常怪异，说不定像企鹅，于是月什么也没再敢说，皮带被泪水浸润地稍有些打滑，因此L扭住他的头发把他翻了过去，背对着自己。L现在没办法在他身上留下证据了，而以月的自尊心，他绝不会把自己已被标记的事实大肆宣扬，这点很好，漂亮男孩们的嘴巴大多很牢靠。L挤压着月后颈上的痕迹，掬出一小捧揉捏上男孩早已挺立的软尖儿。干涩而柔软，可按上去的手感是柔韧的，他反复搓弄着，隔着手套的双手感觉到一种朦胧的不真实感。男孩的哭声很低，虽然一直在哭，L却还没有烦躁，下面涨到发疼，L闭上深黑色的眼睛——每到兴奋时，L的瞳孔极度放大的同时，会有种水银一般的残忍光亮——感到一种纯然的快乐，肉/体不算舒爽，然而空气里的苹果香味总会给他一种夏末的错觉，那时候他一定要买空冰淇淋车上的所有口味，月会在他旁边有一口没一口吃着自己的无糖冰淇淋，露出他喜爱和想占有的那个漂亮Omega标志性的笑容，而香草味的双球冰淇淋，小孩子都喜欢香草味……＊ 胡思乱想的那一秒钟抑或是一分钟，简直是L至今为止最快乐的时光。

手套的尖端很烫，比酒店空调的适宜温度热了许多，如果现在测量体温的话，那么L常年低于平均水平的温度现在一定恒定在了98华氏度，甚至会更高。冰凉的掌心贴在滚烫破皮的ru尖儿上再适合不过，房间里仍是黑暗，东京的车水马龙映照不进高高的楼层，L只好想象它们的颜色，是玫瑰吗？还是樱桃那样的？流出的是血还是奶呢？

月情愿永远把脸埋进枕头就这样憋死自己，后面的棒棒糖被体温捂化倘到膝盖窝，L的一只手从他受伤的耳朵向下滑倒尾椎骨，这是个很油腻的动作，但背影都颀长的凶手做这个动作只让人觉得魅力十足。把声音闷到枕头里是没有用的，L以前会啃破他身上的每一寸肌肤，耐心是这个混蛋的第一大优点，湿软的光滑唇瓣贴在他的耳朵上恐吓些吓人的“情话”，第二次就从里到外标记了他。L咬了他之后拿刀贴着他的颈动脉，月的家里小小的窗户边透进来的月光照亮了男孩漂亮诡丽的面庞，L被Omega美丽的外表和气度迷住了，他软在自己怀里像一捧闪闪发光的垃圾，比世界上一切易碎的美好假象都要美好（恶心），于是L刀锋一转，俯下身接着咬他，舔他，又闯进去，反而给月一种十足的担当与稳健，可罪犯不应当以自己的标准定义受害者，这太荒谬了，绝对不能被社会承认。

现在L手里有了一根纸棍，他可以尽情将月开膛破肚了。“月，”纸棒捻下破皮的肉dian，L轻轻揉了一把自己，他不敢太用力，因为他已经濒临极限了，“这不是很好吗，你已经湿透了。”开玩笑一样的口吻，手重重按下月的腰肢，月的/下/面/明明没被触碰，内里却滚烫地快要融化掉，前面酸痒的肿胀感贴上床单舒服的快要死掉了，Omega低泣一声吐出一汪清水儿，L看着男孩假装温驯的软弱姿态，低低地笑了，取代他进来的是他的四根手指，不够长，触感冰凉，但足够饱足，一下一下翻搅着月快要破碎的内里，月知道L是只魔鬼，通过这样的仪式引诱他吞食惊惧与自毁的毒药。

稍微动了下身体的月被男人误解成为他要逃下床，被拽着头发拖回正中的月痛恨自己的本性，只要L稍微释放一些信息素（可他竟然到现在都不知道他的味道，说真的，这怎么办到的），他就心甘情愿的软下手脚。其实更多在起作用的是恐惧，Omega自我保护的本能驱使他识时务，雄性的争强好胜提醒他韬光养晦，天才的矜贵身份在他的潜意识中暗示他保护自己。

男孩靠后面就疏解了大部分欲望，水淋淋的华美躯壳关节处现在几乎全是淡淡的粉色，L握住男孩的鲜红的阴茎，大胆地吸出了残留的些微白液，不太浓，他一定是跟他的男朋友玩的很开心。

Omega现在的模样鲜妍，湿透的发丝菟丝花一样缠满雪白的脖颈，迢迢血丝反而像命运的红线了，L的玩笑只逗乐了自己，水色渐渐干涸的双腿摊在床单上，L最后掐了一下月的ru尖吸引他的注意，“你现在是一位母亲了，月，如果你照顾不好自己，我就会来代替你。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

＊“L”的道歉

＊ 借用了33章的一点场景＋魔改


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil's Trill&Welcome Home的联动ABO
> 
> 4P（预警欺诈注意

嘿，亲爱的，冷静点。夜神月甩了另一个Omega一巴掌。怎么了？我在帮助他啊？“兰登”，我做的不对吗？

沉默再次降临在他们之间。

L双膝跪在床上，亲吻着怀中初孕的Omega，这会儿他讷讷地蜷缩在自己Alpha的怀里，细嫩的脚心无意中蹭到了缎制床单的刺绣，闷闷“嗯”声带出的艳色惹得L要拿后槽牙含一点口腔内的肉才不会笑出声或者再把他什么部位吮出血来。过分可爱的姿态总会让人食欲大增，心痒痒时就总想撕咬些什么弹滑的磨牙材料，恨不得要将月从头到脚，连带着他足上那双纯白色的及膝袜也一并吞掉才好。那张漂亮的小脸上星星点点的泪珠子像曼陀罗的花粉，多包了两根手指的细密红褶怯生生地抖，湿软地一翕一合，前后微尖的眼睛眨一眨，就是幅美味纯睐的清纯假象。

再怎么说L还是很尊重Omega的，真的，目前为止他还没杀过Omega呢——哦对了插一句话月可是他的Omega初恋——因此L为了杜绝那张被咬肿的湿红嘴唇张开肯定又要说点什么不中听的胡话，惹恼在场的两位Alpha（主要是另一位Omega）的难堪境况，心不在焉地腾出一只手：“月是个坏榜样，没有一点好母亲的样子。”细白脖颈左右两边儿的脉搏正正好卡在张开的一巴掌空隙里，汗液艰难翻不过翘的高高的肉/臀，只好不情不愿地滴在身下另一具冷白结实的躯体上。被另一个小坏蛋十指相扣紧紧拖住不许收回的手突然夹紧，连喘息都凝滞，脊背倏地僵立不敢动弹，月呼出一口潮漉漉的鼻息，洁白齿列间的几缕丝线充当着破口而出的软软泣声聊胜于无的遮羞布。丰沛的透明清水儿实在是堵不住，颤抖的褶皱委屈巴巴地追着嘬，湿漉漉的脑袋自然又颓靡地向后仰靠在了L的肩膀上，趴伏着受苦的胆小鬼吐着舌头轻轻换气，银海样的眼睛透过另一个Omega的肩膀直直对上身下Alpha的泥丸。

哪里有这么喜欢挨/肏的母亲呢，嗯？

L的这句话没来得及说出口，因为另一个Omega兴奋到瞳孔放大，黑色几乎要把眼仁儿的浅赤褐色挤跑，单看这幅尊容的话倒是跟Alpha蛮有“夫妻相”的。他整个人秀美地像樽精致的瓷器，抵在床单上的膝盖和搂住另一个Alpha的光滑手肘像被磨烂了一般，一片烂红，滑腻的汗水/信息素暧昧地传递着欲气的需求。

他们两个的身形不同。胆小的小兔子却足够成熟，肉嘟嘟的大腿根和胸脯由内而外自然泡出层粉色，偏偏腰细得要命，而且眼窝子极浅，腔又软又腻，轻轻刮一刮就把人欺负的不轻，眼角眉梢都是荤色的艳丽。而猫咪样的小疯子，他的手脚细弱但蓄力起伏时有清晰的肌肉凹线，锋利的肩线如一刃名刀，挨到身上就是附骨的毒。可他虽疯，到底年纪小又聪明，看人总是有股艺术家似的忧郁与茫然，红唇翘起的弧度比起月来说娇矜不少，装模作样的婊子。

唔不可以中出，好痛......小母亲难耐地捂住肚腹，他的Alpha身上汗水都爱慕地不愿离开他，非常有魅力，好看的手指掐住小疯子偷偷往月脸上磨蹭的下巴，“小心点，夜神月，”细细碎碎的呻吟因为Omega身后的折磨黏糊糊溜出来，“咬伤了他你就逃不掉了。”

嗯哈♡，你真......真小气。夜神月蹭蹭刚刚自己扇下去的肿胀指印，心跳乱蓬蓬的，还很不服气的样子。他承认他很嫉妒，他的L，天哪，表现得像个畏手畏脚的处子，拜托，他们几乎拿彼此的自尊擦地板，他过去的那点儿破事他怎么会不知道呢。刚开始时月沤得要死，忙着找骂的“兰登”L似乎全身功能都衰退，还要他帮着（读作：强迫）把手放在夜神月的腰肢上，那双温热细腻的冷白色双手僵硬笨拙地不愿搁浅，虽然结局是L不情不愿地顺从了但是上帝啊，他温吞地像个他妈的肥宅大圣人。

于是生气的小疯子隔着香喷喷的Omega吻上了戾气的Alpha，伸舌头的那种。唉，这家伙好有趣，虽然没有我的L有趣，但是这方面的表现要好得多。

躺在床上虚嚣慵懒的Alpha顿了顿，照着夜神月纤细的手腕内侧咬出血来，夜神月呜咽一声，柔软粉嫩的小尖尖儿恰巧印上月殷红涨开的两粒不小的美味源头，不能怪他，他直接被人转了一圈儿捞在怀里晃荡了，乖巧的月被在耳边炸开的哭声吓得打了个哭嗝。

饱满的异物感跟柄钝剑似的捅开他的内脏，他如同一把不合适的鞘，无可奈何地包容着不配套的长剑，夜神月的皮肤发烫，因此空间里的甜味儿更浓重了，他爽得头脑发晕，依然看不清眼前的景色，自然无法顾及到身边的Omega被同类激起的好胜心，馥郁的香气跟焚烧阿芙蓉的烟气差不离，势要捂死两个相似难搞的Alpha。

夜神月的花腔嘬嘬大开，鲜少使用的某只器官终于尽职尽责了一次。他的身体发烫，小腹酸胀疲惫，顶起来的位置也不知道是L胡乱闯到那里造的孽，润泽的内里痉挛着，又不受控制地缓缓满溢出涓涓细流。他已经哭不出来了，艳红滑腻的舌头暴露在空气中，干巴巴地呕吐起来。


End file.
